X-Men and Generation X join forces! (Ch. 8)
by dreamypink1
Summary: Kelsey and Monet sure have cooked up a storm now.....SURPRISE! It's Jonathans birthday! Everyone pitched in to throw Jonathan the ultimate surprise party! But WHO knew it could be crashed by the mission that could change all there lives forever...?


:: Chapter Eight ::  
~Kelsey Luck~  
  
  
"That was an ultimate blast!" Monet screamed in a fight of giggles,walking drunkly from the car holding  
onto Kelseys arm.  
  
"Totally!" Kelsey said laughing,clinging on to Jonothons arm.  
  
"Remind me to come out with you two again! That was a blast! Who knew hanging out with two girls like  
you was soo much fun!" Jonothon said teasing, and put his arm around Kelseys shoulder.  
  
"And who knew YOU were the attention of the party,instead of the party poper!" Monet smirked,tossing her  
hair over her shoulder.  
  
"And WHO would have guessed you two weren't brother and sister?" Kelsey teased,shaking her head  
at the teasing two. "I'm surprised you haven't been in a match at WWF!"  
  
"That sounds like an awesome idea!" Jonothon boomed and than pretended to punch at Monet,while Monet rolled  
her eyes and than pretend to whack him with her nile filer.  
  
"You know what sounds like a better idea?" Monet said,smiling evily at Jonothon and than glancing at  
Kelsey.  
  
"Whats that?" Jonothon confessed.  
  
"Using Kelsey for a mash pit!" Monet giggled and than grabbed Kelsey and started to tickle her.  
  
"Nnnoooo nnooooo!" Jonothon yelled laughing and trying to struggle away from Monets grip.  
  
"Watch da man do the right moves Monet." Jonothon said in a macho voice and grabbed Kelsey up and threw  
her over his shoulder.  
  
"Put me down Jonothon!" She said laughing and sercious at the same time.  
  
Monet than laughed and said "Now THATS what you should have done to her in the first place! She was  
sure born air free."  
  
Jonothon than laughed,while he tickled Kelseys side and carried her to the front steps of the mansion  
with M behind him,who was laughing her head off.  
  
"Jonothon *laugh* please.....let me--" Kelsey than burst into a fit of laughs and started to struggle  
and kick,trying to get out of Jonothons grip.  
  
"Ooweee what a sweetie!" Monet said,laughing. "You two would make such a cute couple!"  
  
Jonthon than blushed and went towards Monet with Kelsey kicking her feet,using Kelseys feet as a weapon.  
  
"Her feet can kick up a storm!" Chamber said,and went towards her as Monet jumped back and raced over  
to the mansion doors,with Chamber behind her carrying Kelsey.  
  
"But you can't catch me if I make it in!" Monet yelled and than opened the mansion doors and ran in  
quickly with Jonthon behind her.  
  
"And me too!" Kelsey said sliding out of Jonothons arms and onto the mansions step right when he got  
on the first step. Than she raced into the mansion too,with Jonothon trying to grab her again.  
  
"I'll get you Kel!" Jonothon yelled and ran inside the mansion laughing. Suddenly Jonothon stopped  
and saw and heard no noises. "H-H-Hello...is anyone here?" Jonothon asked.  
  
"Kel! Monet! This isn't funny come out before I use my------"  
  
"SSSSURRRRPRRIIIISSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A bunch of cheerful voices shouted and the room light up like  
a bunch of christmas lights.  
  
"B-B-B-But I don't understand..." Jonothon began,stuttering his words and thoughts and trying to express  
his feelings.  
  
Kelsey ran outta the distance and put a hat that said "I'm the birthday boy!" on top of his head."Happy  
Birthday Jonothon!" she said happily and hugged him.  
  
"B-B-But why for me?......Not why for Monet...or you...or...." Jonothon said looking down.  
  
"Because it's your birthday silly!" Monet said coming out of the room,wearing a hat and having her arm  
around Everett.  
  
"And we thought' it'd the BEST if we through a surprise party just for Y-O-U!" Jubilee yelled  
jumping from behind the stairs and putting her arm around Kelseys shoulder.  
  
"Thate'right Jonothon,and Monet and Kelsey had agreed to take ya'out while we set up the decorations an'  
got the mansion fixed up." Sean explained from the dining room and coming out with presents in his   
arms and Paige behind him.  
  
"And don't forget,we also all pitched in for some presents for you Jonothon!" Paige beamed and walked  
over to Jonothon,and hugged him. Jonothon hugged back feeling like he was excepted and loved for once  
in his whole life.   
  
"Now lets sing happy birthday an' get this party goin'!" Jubilee hoallered and Kelsey laughed hugging  
her friend.  
  
"Why...thank you everyone...I'm sorry if I seem bummed...I'm really happy..it's just that I'm not the  
greatest at expressing my feelings..." Jonothon said embrassed and slumped his shoulders.  
  
"Oooweee don't worry Jon!" Kelsey said,walking over with Jubilee in the arm chain. "Just try and enjoy  
yourself,like you did at the dance club!" She than smiled and hugged him. "And enjoy it,because I  
wish it was MY birthday and it'll go by fast.....trust me!"  
  
Jonothon than laughed and hugged Kelsey and Jubilee. He than whispered "Thanks" in Kelseys ear and she  
replyed back with a kiss on his cheek and said "No probelm Jon! That's what friends are for!"   
  
Monet than broke up the two and said "NOW come on! Let's get Jonothon to blow out the candles,open the   
presents and play some games! Let's get this party on,before dawm comes!"  
  
Everyone laughed and than rushed over to the living room with excitement of little 10 year olds at  
a birthday party. Jonothon followed behind the group and thought *How can they except me that I'm a  
mutant...and a friend...And that I don't have a mouth to smile with.....I should have realized how  
greatful and lucky I am sooner...I'll make it up to them all....I promise*   
  
****************  
  
"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Jonothon! Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone  
sang together and than clapped. Jonothon clapped also and than got his hands ready to blow the candles out  
storing energy as everyone taunted "Blow out the candles! Make a wish! Blow out the candles! Make a wish!"  
Jonothon than felt he had enough energy and said "Alright! It's time to blow!" and than he took off the bandage  
wrapping around his mouth. Than a energy flickered out of an opening that was his chamberish mouth and the  
energy flew towards the candles,flickering and burning bright. Than light than went inside the cake and it  
started to glow, and the candles than flickered out. Than the cake started to rumble and Angelo yelled from  
the underneath the table "Duck! It's gonna blow!" The cake than exploded making it a storm of cake flying all  
over the place,and landing in everyones hair,face and body.  
  
Jonothon than said quitely to himself "Look what I've done.....I've ruined my own party..." He than glanced down  
looking at the table,and than heard a burst of laughing energy around him and than felt a sticky substance  
hit his face and he snapped his head up. He touched his face with his fingers on the substance and than studied  
it. He realized it was the cake and before he could ask anything,he heard "CAKE FIGHT!!"  
  
*****************  
  
"Fire!" Jubilee ordered and Kelsey,Jonothon and Monets cake pieces went firing at Banshees team. "Hit!" Jubilee said  
happily jumping up.  
  
"Who did we get?" Kelsey,Jonothon and Monet said at the same time.  
  
"Sean!" Jubilee squealed happily giggling,"And right on the butt!"  
  
Kelsey,Jonothon,Monet and Jubilee all started laughing hard and than all high fived each other and did there little  
celebrating dance.   
  
"Duck!" Jonothon hoallered as pieces of cake flew heading at the four. All of them ducked except Monet and got some  
stuck in her hair.  
  
Monet than screamed like bloody murder and raged "MY HAIR! I just used a new hair conditioner!" She clenced her teeth  
and than stomped over to Seans team and snapped "WHO THROW THAT PIECE OF CAKE?!?!?!" Everyone stunned pointed  
at Everlett. Everlett than sweatdropped and said nervously "Monet,baby! Please,chill! You look uhhh very attractive with  
that sticky cake in your hair...It uh...brings out..your uh feet..I mean nose....uuhh!" Monet than glared at Everlett and  
than reached for a huge chunck of cake still starring Everlett down. Everlett than started to take a step back nervously  
and said "Now now Monet...you can clean up now...and your team gets an extra point..........now please..anything but that.."  
Monet than walked towards him and said in hatred "YEAH?!?! WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU THROW THAT PIECE  
OUT OF YOUR HAND!!!" Monet than shuffed the cake in Everletts face and than rubbed her hands together and said "Never mess with  
Monet!" She than stomped back over to her teamates and said "Now THATS pay back!"  
  
"Go Monet!" Jubilee and Kelsey chirped up,smiling.   
  
"I'm only doing my job!" Monet said,bowing. She than bowed a couple of more times when she suddenly heard "FIRE!" and ducked  
behind the couch,laughing hard.  
  
Kelsey than picked up a small piece of cake and threw it at Emma who was hiding behind Sean. She than giggled when  
it landed on Emmas shoulder. Everyone started hucking cake at one another back and fourth laughing,screaming and   
running around trying to swear cake over one another.  
  
Jubilee ran over and sweared cake over Kelseys cheek laughing,"Oooweee,you're so cute with cake on you!" Kelsey than giggled  
and sweared some on Jubilees cheek colouring her cheek. Suddenly a tall figure came out with a box of pizza in an apron.   
  
"Alright,what did I--WAH!" Angelo shrieked and saw a piece of cake fly by his head. He than sweatdropped and saw the mess  
in the mansion.  
  
"Angelo Angelo over here! Come on our side!" Kelsey said,waving her arms quickly,and Angelo scrammbled over quickly keeping  
his balance and ducking the flying pieces of cake.  
  
"What is going on K?!?!" Angelo said, putting the pizza down on the chair.  
  
"Well we're have a cake fight!" Kelsey said and than hucked a piece of cake at the other team.  
  
"Why??" Angelo said, glancing over at everyone confused.  
  
"Because it's fun! Even Jonothons enjoying it!" Kelsey said happily and pointed over to Jonothon,who was swearing cake on Emmas leg.  
  
Angelo than smiled and said "Good,this party has brought the best out of him." Kelsey than nodded and yelled "WATCH OUT!" She  
pushed Angelo down as pieces of cake came flying past them.  
  
"Holy! It's like World War 3,but with cakes as weapons!" Angelo said ducking the mess.  
  
"Yeah thats true....." Kelsey said and than watched her step over the icing on the floor.  
  
"But....who said I can't change the theme?" Angelo said pondering and smiling.   
  
Kelsey than smirked and said "I see where you're coming....you don't think I should....."  
  
Angelo than smiled and than got hit on the face with a cake. "NOW FOR SURE!" Angelo said licking the icing off.Kesley than  
smiled and said "Alright!"   
  
She than hopped onto the couch and started to feel breeze go through herself, as her hair turned streaked brown and her necklace  
glowed. Kelseys eyes than turned a quick shade of purple,and than blue,and than she smiled "Cake For All"! and used her magic made all  
the cakes flying at her teammates bounce off them and flying back to the person who threw it.   
  
"Hey! Thats cheating!" Sean boamed,while running from the cake chasing at him.  
  
Kelsey than giggled and said "Hey,it doesn't hurt to try it at least ONCE!"   
  
"Than I'll try!" A voice said from the kitchen and out came Everlett, holding a huge cake smiling.  
  
"Oohhh.....fudge....." Kelsey gulped and than she yelled "RRUNNN!" And started to run from Everlett while he went around to everyone swearing  
cake in there hair and all around them,when suddenly a loud voice yelled "STOP THIS FOOLNESS AT ONCE!"  
  
Everyone dropped everything and looked at Sean in surprise.   
  
"THANK you! Now everyone I'm sorry to intrerupt the fun we usually don't have but we have important matters,that could depend and make an   
decision that could change our lives forever..."   
  
*******************  
  
Everyone sat around the kitchen table,getting ready to hear the urgent news. Emma than walked in the room whiping her face with a clothe  
and than set it down on the counter. She than looked down for a second,and than looked at everyone. "I'm afraid it's very important that you're  
ready for the beyond. Now I don't know the full details,only Sean does,but he filled me in a littie. Now you got to keep your eyes open if  
we end up doing what we've been asked." Sean than walked in and starred at Emma,as she starred back. She than nodded and took a seat   
quietly.  
  
"Now everyone,what Emma was just saying,is correct. We have to make a decision quickly,even though it's already been kinda made since it's  
important for everyones future,including ours." Sean than stopped and pulled out a paper from his pocket and set it on the table for everyone  
to read it.  
  
"Now this is a letter that was sent to us,right around a couple of minutes ago from another organization of mutants that fight like we go against  
the villians and they have called for our help. The group is called X-Men. It is ran by one of the most most smartest mutants out there called   
Professior X. He had started one of the first schools for gifted youngsters who have mutant powers and are taught to use them. Now he has informed  
us they need our help,and for the human race to continue,they need our help to defeat the enemy,since he has an army of mutants and that they won't  
be able to defeat them without our help. They will be here without 36 hours and we must prepare ourselves for the fight thats going to affect the  
rest of our lives. Now before I go on,we all have to make sure we're a team and are going to stick together through no matter what. So if anyones  
getting any doubts about this,than this is your chance to walk away from this and the team if you think you're not ready for this responcibility."  
He than glanced around the table for any responces.  
  
Kelsey than stood up and said "Sean...the last thing I'll do is leave my friends behind in this mission and Generation X. I have always been a part  
of the team and have never backed out on anything...and I won't now. I'll do whatever it takes to stop the enemy,even if it means risking my life for  
the human race to continue and no big battle to occur to kill millions."   
  
Paige,Angelo,Penance stood up and nodded there head,agreeing with Kelsey.   
  
"I'll do the same as Kel will,and I'm not going to back down since I've come down this far." Jonothon spook and stood up looking at Banshee.  
  
"Well....alright....since Kel and everyone else agrees,I'm in." Monet said standing up from her seat.  
  
"Yeah,me too! I'll never turn my back on Generation X." Everlett replyed and stood up too.  
  
"I'm alllwaayyss in for action and some kick butting! Of course I'm in! Or else I wouldn't be in the gang!" Jubilee jumped up from her chair rasing   
her fist in the air.   
  
Sean than smiled and said "Alright team,let's get this place cleaned up and I'll describe more of the details once we're done. The X-Men said  
they'd fill us in once they come by. They'll be staying here,till this mission is over. So troops lets clean up this place!" Everyone than started to  
head over to the kitchen doors when Banshee cut in "By the WAY! Happy Birthday Jonothon!" Everyone than clapped and Jonothon said "Thanks everyone this  
has to be the best birthday I've had in a long time........"  
  
*******************  
  
"Wow this has been one strange night." Angelo brought up,picking up napkins and little bits of paper.  
  
"I know!" Everlett said, sweeping the kitchen floor and watching the counter tops at the same time, "To bad Jonothon didn't get a chance to open the  
presents."  
  
"Yes,but Paige helped me bring them into his room so he could open them in his own time. He's probably tired out anyhoa from this party and everyone needs  
to get ready to listen to a long speech." Angelo replyed, reaching for the vacum.   
  
Everlett than sighed and muttered "Yep...got that right....Man I hate speeches.."  
  
Monet,Kelsey and Jubilee where in the dining room picking up the pieces of cake and whiping the carpets,walls and tables away and trying to tidy up the room.  
  
"Wow....I haven't seen such a big mess like this in years!" Jubilee said tiredly, throwing away a piece of cake into the garbage bag.  
  
"I KNOW! And I think I might break a nail from scrubbing the carpet!" Monet whinned,looking at her nails.  
  
"Well,lets try and clean,since I wanna have a nap before The X-Men come." Kelsey said whiping her eyes and than continued scrubbing the walls.  
  
"Yeah that sounds like a good idea,but WOW! won't it be wierd with new people around?" Monet said hysterical.  
  
"Not really..." Jubilee cut in, throwing away another piece in the garbage, "I know someone from the group. She use to be one of my good friends before I  
came to join Generation X."  
  
"Is that so?" Monet and Kelsey said,with interest.  
  
"Why yes!" Jubilee chirped while cleaning up, "We were very good friends and I still keep in contact with her! I talk with her on the phone when I get time  
and when shes home. She's very cool! I use to hang with her and Logan before I joined here and we'd have a ball fighting and partying the night away.  
It was tons of fun! It's almost a great experience as here,but I find Generation X less stressing and more fun! I'm also more included in the fights too!  
And lots more girls to hang out with!" Kelsey and Monet than laughed.  
  
"Who's on the X-Men team?" Kelsey asked as she sat down on the couch, putting the clothe down,done with cleaning her job.  
  
"Well let me think...." Jubilee said,putting the garbage bag down and resting too,who was pretty well done too."Once I remember some names I'll tell you   
Kelsey."  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Kelsey said,standing up.  
  
"Now if you two don't mind...could you help me carry these garbage bags out of the mansion and outside to the back alley to put in the garbage cans?" Jubilee  
asked.  
  
"Sure! Actully I'll make it easiar!" Kelsey said and than closed her eyes and held out her hands and her necklace glowed and an bright energy perced through  
the bags and than disappered. "There!" She smiled and than walked to the kitchen putting everything away.  
  
Sean than stepped up and said "Alright everyon',the place looks greatis',so rest till' they aget' here." Everyone than departed to make sure everything was  
ready before the guests arrived. Suddenly a sharp doorbell rang and Sean than slowly walked towards the door and reached for the door handle pulling it slowly  
to the guests.......  
  
******************** 


End file.
